The present invention relates to a closure and spout assembly for closing a container such as a pouch which holds a material having a liquid or gel-like consistency. In particular, the present invention relates to various embodiments, configurations, and combinations of closures having tamper bands formed with spout engagement structures and spouts formed with tamper band engagement structures. In particular embodiments, the spout engagement structures of the tamper bands are configured to engage with the tamper band engagement structures of the spouts to effectuate breakage of the tamper band upon initial removal of the closure from the spout and to increase the visibility and ease with which a user may identify the tamper band as having been broken.